


Umbridge vs Homework

by Seito



Series: Misc AU Posts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: AU where the students troll Umbridge with their homework assignments.





	Umbridge vs Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level.
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here.
> 
> They are considered  **complete**  as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded.

Just, an entire fic where the students come up with even more outrageous ways to get around Umbridge's instructions for homework. There's no way some more spiteful students didn't take great pleasure out of doing this. 

 

“What is this chicken scratch?”

“Excuse me, professor, but it’s Chinese.”

“Why did you write your essay in Chinese?”

“You never said I couldn’t." 

-.-.-.-

"This is just a single sentence written in huge letters for 15 inches!”

“The only requirements you set was that the assignment had to be 15 inches long." 

-.-.-

*hands in a book* "What is this?”

“My homework assignment. I wrote a book on the topic last year. It is ministry approved and you didn’t state I couldn’t use previous work." 

-.-.-

“This is over 100 inches!” 

“All you said was 12″ minimum. I’m very passionate about this topic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
